The Essential Coffee Shop AU
by Triforceofanime
Summary: AU: Dean decides to grab a quick cup of coffee when he accidentally flirts with his server, Castiel. WARNINGS: Some coarse language.


It was the beginning of September, and the freshly fallen leaves had caked the walkway outside. The bright autumn sun peeked through the orange colored curtains, hitting the exact spot Dean was sitting, blurring his vision. Annoyed, Dean move slightly to the left, rubbing his palms into his eyes while spots danced before them.

"May I help you?" a cheery voice said before him.

Great, he thought, I can't even see the guy.

Blinking away the spots, a man with piercing blue eyes stood rather puzzled as Dean tried see what the fuck was going on.

"Yeah," he muttered, blinking rapidly as his vision cleared, "I'll have the, uh, coffee."

"An excellent choice.", the man mused. Dean smirked. "What do you take?"

"Black. "

The man stared at Dean, raising his eyebrows.

"Really? Our coffee's pretty strong. Are you sure you don't want anything in it?" He asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, seriously. I like my coffee that way. Why, do you have a problem with my taste in coffee?"

"No, no. An excellent choice." The man, or, as it said on his nametag, _Castiel,_ said, walking away with Dean's order.

Without even realizing it, Dean had had a huge smile plastered on his face for a good 3 or so minutes before he came to his senses. Dean frowned, confused. _Why am I smiling? _He asked himself. _It was just some weirdo waiter dude with really great blue eyes, oh, and we can't forget about that smile, his teeth were just so white-hold the fuck up. Was I..? Was he...? Were we... flirting? Sweet jesus chirst, I've just flirted with a man._

Dean gazed outside the window, half admiring the morning dew sparkling on the freshly cut grass, which he had smelt on the way in, and half pondering his previous actions, resting his chin upon his hand, stroking his cheek in thought. The man who Dean had accidentally flirted with reappeared.

"Sorry for the wait. It's steaming hot." He said, carefully setting down the orange mug which matched the curtains while bearing that glowing smile.

Dean resisted the urge to say, _Just like you, sweetheart._

Shaking that notion away, he now switched his attention to Castiel's teeth, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That just ain't natural..." Dean murmured, still staring.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Uh, nope. Thanks for the, uh, coffee. Looks great." Dean shuffled, smiling and, thank god Castiel handn't noticed, blushing a tad.

"Well, it was a special delivery, wasn't it? One doesn't ask for a black coffee everyday." He replied.

Damn. Damn damn damn shit fuckity fuck this. Why is this man so goddamn cute? And attractive, to boot.

"Thanks a lot, Cas." Dean repeated.

"So I get a nickname now?"

Damn it. So. Close. He almost, _almost _got away with being casual and cool. All he needed was some shitty fuck-up now, like having these new weirdo gay emotions wasn't bad enough already.

"Oh, well, yeah, sorry I didn't mean to, it's just I saw your nametag and I thought, Hey, his name is Cas, I mean Castiel, so I'll call him Cas and, uh-" Dean rambled, his previous pink blush becoming prominently more red.

Cas cut him off with a laugh, patting Dean's shoulder. "I'll get you the check." Chuckling, Cas threw a sideways glance at Dean, grinning from ear to ear and biting his lip in thought.

Oh hell no. No fucking way was his laugh real. It made Dean's skin crawl. It sounded like 50 freakin' angels singing all at one with flawless harmonies, a whole orchestra of them, all making the most stunning music the world had ever let their glorious ears feast upon.

Dean took a long, huge gulp of coffee._ I definetly need to wake up today_, he thought.

Castiel returned with the bill a moment later, anxiously putting it infront of him, returning to the counter without even asking whether or not he would use a credit card or cash to pay. But of course it didn't matter, because Dean's world had just exploded right before his eyes as he scanned the check.

A 9 digit number was scrawled at the bottom of the bill, reading the following below:

"_Cas is a marvelous nickname. I love it."_


End file.
